The Scott Legacy
by DiscoStu09
Summary: AU: David is the younger twin of Nathan Scott and like his twin and half brother, he has to deal with the scars of being the son of Dan Scott. He will have to learn to let go of those scars or he will fall into the same darkness that enveloped the man that he resents. Easier said then done, right?


**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – David Scott**

* * *

David Scott is the identical twin brother of the Tree Hill Ravens star shooting guard, Nathan Scott and he is the youngest son among the Scott brothers. The only major differences between he and his twin brother is that David is slightly shorter but he has long dark hair that almost fell to his shoulders.

Currently the 17 year old sat next to his father and he was indifferently watching his twin brother tear it up on the basketball court. So far he has been on fire and he has scored 14 of the Raven's 17 points. With a glance at his father, he could see the pride shining in his eyes as he watched his favoured son dominate the basketball court like he had done in high school.

It staggered David just how much his and Nathan's relationship has crumbled in the last few years. At the end of eighth of grade, he and Nathan were as tight as two twin brothers could be. They both loved basketball and growing up there hadn't been a day that they didn't play the sport that they loved together. However that all changed when they entered high school. Suddenly instead of teaching them, Dan began making them compete against each other and suddenly David began to hate the game. Within a few months of high school, David and Nathan's relationship began deteriorating quickly until David made a tough decision and that was to quit the basketball team. Dan had been furious but David's relationship with his twin stabilised somewhat.

It didn't last long though. In their sophomore year, Nathan did something that hurt David and worst of all, Nathan didn't even know it. Nathan had destroyed their brotherhood without even knowing it. Since then, they both treated each other like how Dan treated David, with indifference.

"You guys are stinking up the place! Time-out! Time-out!" David heard Coach Durham call out furiously. David's left eyebrow rose curiously, he wondered what why the coach was so upset. They were up by nine and in control of the match. Only a few seconds later did a grin appear on David's face. His twin has just been benched and his grinned got bigger when he saw the angry look on his father's.

It didn't take long for the Hawks to draw within one point and they had all of the momentum and David heard the announcer ask the question the rest of the Tree Hill fans were wondering.

"And you have to wonder... where is Nathan Scott?"

Coach Durham seemed resigned when he order Nathan back into the game. The game played at a frantic pace and with only twenty seconds to go in the game with scores level, David grimaced when Nathan was able to steal the ball.

"The ravens have it! They're gonna hold on 10 seconds remaining on the clock. Now five!"

Nathan found an open shot and when the ball was in the air heading towards the basket and David hoped that he would miss. Unfortunately for him, it went straight through the net. The crowd roared in delight and the team joyfully surrounded Nathan and David saw his father unleash a fierce fist pump.

Minutes later David left the gym and began heading home. He really wasn't in the mood to hear all of Nathan's gloating or Dan going on about how much of a failure of a son he was compared to Nathan.

"So you're not going to even congratulate your own brother?"

Too late, David groaned and he turned around to face his father.

"His ego is big enough, don't you think?" David asked his father dully.

Dan nodded in agreement and he retorted, "He does... but he has earned that big ego. He is actually chasing his dreams unlike you. With your attitude, all you're destined to be is someone like Keith."

David shrugged and he began walking away, "Last I checked, Uncle Keith is enjoying his life."

"If you only had the guts, you could be so much more!" Dan yelled out to him. "Those that are strong do whatever it takes while weak guys like you don't have the courage."

David didn't reply because he knew that his father is right. At times he wondered why he didn't rejoin the team since he didn't really care about fixing his relationship with Nathan anymore. He yearned, longed to play basketball again but something held him back. He determined that it was between two reasons. If he joined the basketball team again, suddenly Dan starts taking interest in his life and begins pushing him like does with Nathan and that is something he didn't want. Or the other possible reason is that some part of him hoped that someday he and Nathan could become brothers again.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

* * *

David is calmly eating his cereal while listening to his I-pod. He obviously noticed that lack of Dan and Nathan and he had to admit he loved waking up to an empty house. The youngest Scott currently wore his red Chicago Bulls top with the famous number 23 on his back and a pair of black basketball shorts. What person that had a Chicago Bulls jumper didn't have the number of the greatest player to ever play the game, Michael Jordon.

His nice peaceful breakfast is interrupted when he heard the front door slam open. Nathan stormed into the kitchen with a scowl on his face and his father followed him with a stern look on his face.

"How could you have been so stupid?!" Dan hissed at his eldest legitimate son.

"I don't know. I wasn't thinking!" Nathan retorted in annoyance, "We were celebrating the win and things got out of hand!"

"Do you realise what you have done, Nathan?" Dan asked him furiously. They both hadn't even realised David is in the room looking at them with interest. "You had the team. The team that knew that you were the main man... The team that with you as its leader could have gone through the season undefeated and helped you win the State Championship. You would have a scholarship in your pocket with a year still left in high school. Now your team is going to be filled with less talented players meaning that you will be getting triple teamed for the rest of the season. Your stunt has just cost you that Championship."

Nathan looked away from his father's face in shame as his father's words cut deep. David connected the dots from Dan's words and he assumed that Nathan had done something that had gotten most of the players cut from the team.

"Most of the players get cut and you only care about how it affects Nathan. Typical." David muttered and he quickly drank the left over milk from his cereal.

"I don't need your opinion." Dan snapped at him, "Since you have the same kind of aspirations as Keith, go mow the lawns. It's getting a little long."

"No thanks." David retorted and he grabbed his black bag, "I have things to do."

It didn't take him long to get to the school gym and he began beating the boxing bag. Over the years he found that it is the best way for him to unleash his pent up anger towards his father and twin brother. Today he must have spent about ten minutes sorely on beating the stuffing out of the bag before a voice interrupted his ferocious barrage.

"Got something on your mind, son?"

David ceased his attacks on the bag and he turned towards the door where the voice had originated from to see Coach Durham.

"I'm the son of Dan Scott that doesn't play competitive basketball... what do you think?" David retorted somewhat annoyed.

"I can imagine." Whitey smiled gruffly, "So how about we change that?"

"What're you getting at?" David questioned him warily after wiping the sweat from his face with a white towel.

"Thanks to a very stupid stunt last night, I have a few openings in my line up. Varsity... Are you interested?" Whitey asked him.

"I don't play basketball anymore." David replied, "I'd just be a waste of a spot."

"I don't think so." Whitey shook his head, "I remember the short time that you were on the team back in your freshman year. You had incredible talent just like Nathan. Talent like that doesn't just disappear plus the fact that I have seen you sneak into the gym at night and practise your shooting."

"You know about that?" David said nervously.

"Don't worry about it." Whitey assured him, "Considering who your father is, I can understand that you need to be in a private and safe place to allow you to play the game that you love."

"Exactly... so why would I join the Ravens?" David asked him.

"Considering how hard and intense you were punching that bag, it just shows how much frustration you have within." Whitey pointed out, "Maybe if you start playing the game that you obviously love then you won't spend so much time punching that boxing bag. Or are you too afraid to face your fears?"

David scowled and he looked away.

"Think about what I have said." Whitey asked him, "Life is too short; it can all end in a moment. Don't waste precious time of being afraid to do something that you truly love. You can either stay in the rut that you are in or you can do what Dan could never do. And that is to let go of the problems that you have had in the past and move forward!"

"I'll think about it." David conceded.

"Good." Whitey grinned at him, "Now I just have one more Scott to convince to join the team and then we might have a shot at that Championship."

David's eyes widened at the meaning of Whitey's words but before he could say anything, the elderly coach had already left the room.

So Whitey is going to try and convince Lucas Scott to join the Ravens.

He didn't have any interaction with his half brother since Lucas had decided to stop playing competitive basketball since that camp that they attended when they were kids. It wasn't like he hadn't thought of getting to know Lucas, but what was he supposed to say.

'Hey, I'm David, the son of Dan and the woman that he chose over your mother, how about we be friends?'

That sounded completely stupid and so he never approached him. He had basically been rejected by his twin and he didn't want to put himself out there and be rejected by another one of his brothers. Then again, that is what Whitey had just been talking about. Perhaps it is time for him to stop holding onto the faint hope that he and Nathan could reconcile with their differences. Instead maybe it is time for him to get to know his half brother. It is a terrifying thought but for the first time he felt the courage to make some changes in his life. He would need to thank Whitey later; after all, this has been the first time since he entered high school that he has been given genuine advice from an older male figure.

He barely knew Keith as his uncle has fallen out with his father and he is far more interested in being in Lucas's life. He understood that, he really did, but there were times that he had resented his uncle for not taking an interest in his, especially since he had entered high school.

'_Nathan and Dan are going to flip if Lucas joins the team.'_ David thought amused, _'There isn't a doubt that Nathan is going to do whatever it took to stop Lucas joining the team.'_

Knowing that fact gave David an opening to hopefully become friends with Lucas and that is to have his back against Nathan. Life is about to become so much more interesting but also incredibly difficult. If living with Dan and Nathan has been tough up to this point then it is going to be unbearable if he sided with Lucas.

Yet for the first time... he is ready to go after what he wanted and he will confront anything that comes his way.

* * *

**End of Chapter**


End file.
